


Panic

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Panic

I don’t own RPM. Thanks to Amy L for inspiring me. Thanks for reading!

 

 

Ziggy stumbled into the garage before collapsing. Dillon, who was working on his car, was quick to Ziggy’s side.

“What happened?”

Ziggy’s voice showed how much pain he was in, “I had a run in with one of the cartels. They injected me with something.”

“Where are they?” Dillon growled. When Ziggy didn’t answer fast enough Dillon’s voice showed his anger, “ _Where are they_?”

“A few blocks down,” Ziggy struggled, “Don’t worry about it.”

“If they had the poison, they probably have an antidote,” Dillon explained trying sound gentler this time. He put Ziggy in the passenger seat and drove off in the direction Ziggy pointed.

“Where is the antidote?” Dillon knocked out the closest cartel member.

“You’ll have to get through all of us to get it.”

He was used to fighting grinders and venjix bots, how bad could twenty cartel members be?

Ziggy wanted to step out and help Dillon, but he started shivering so bad that he could barely grab the door handle. He pulled his jacket closer around him. He tried to keep an eye on Dillon but his eyes started having trouble focusing.

Ziggy soon looked up when he heard Dillon open the car.

“Give me your arm.” Dillon tried to hold Ziggy’s arm still long enough to inject the antidote.

Dillon threw his jacket around Ziggy and turned the heat on as he drove back to the garage. Dillon had exited his side of the car, opened Ziggy’s door, and was kneeling next to the green ranger.

He slowly watched Ziggy stop shivering.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy and still a little chilly. The pain has gone away though.”

“Good. Let’s get you up to your bed.”

Dillon helped Ziggy walk up to their room. When Ziggy removed his hand from Dillon’s back, he saw smudges of red.

“Dillon, you are bleeding!”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Oh yeah? Did you forget? What happened?”

“Just took a knife to the back. I’m fine, really.”

“No, you are going to go have Dr. K check you out.”

“I want to keep an eye on you in case you get worse again.”

“I’ll be fine. I can come down with you.”

Ziggy realized he now had Dillon’s blood all over his sleeve so he took his jacket off. They headed back down stairs and Dillon grabbed his jacket back out of the car and made Ziggy wear it.

“What were you doing? Luckily it missed anything important,” Dr. K scolded.

“Ziggy got poisoned so I fought for the antidote.”

“You know I probably could have formulated an antidote pretty quickly,” she stitched up his wound.

“I panicked,” Dillon admitted looking over at Ziggy who was now asleep on the floor of lab.

“Panicking can cost you your life, Operator Black. Be careful from now on.”

He kept looking at Ziggy watching his small frame move up and down with his breathing. Dillon didn’t know what it was about the kid but he was the only one who could make him panic.


End file.
